Where do Babies Come From?
by ItachiDream
Summary: Aikka's meditating is interrupted by a small boy with a rather odd question. Will anyone step up 2 bat and answer his question? Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Aikka was taking a walk on Alwas, trying to walk off the pain he felt from his training.

"I wonder what Molly is doing right now." He sighed. He thought back to the past night when he accompanied Molly on her tour around Alwas. '_It was so beautiful, and she was the most radiant of it all._'

Aikka thoughts were interrupted by some strange boy awkward question. "Where do babies come from?" he asked. The boy had purple skin and pink eyes. His ears were like that of a cat (A/N: couldn't resist, had to put kitty ears in) and he had a long pink and purple striped tail. He looked about five years old in earth years.

"Excuse me?" Aikka asked bewildered by the boy's question. He looked around him and couldn't spot anyone else. "Were you asking me?"

The boy nodded and asked again, this time more persistently, "Where do babies come from?"

The prince had never had found himself in such an awkward position such as this. On the one hand he could simply tell him and be on his way. No, he couldn't do that; it would be just too strange to explain. So he had to go with the second option, find someone else to explain it to the boy.

"Molly!" Aikka screamed while running towards the Earth team module, with the boy close behind of course.

"Molly! Molly!" Aikka screamed at the top of his lungs.

Stan and Koji were working on the Arrow two when he showed up.

"Calm down lover boy." Stan began to laugh, "Molly is out getting a few supplies. She'll be back soon. But I wouldn't push it to hard, after all she's still tired from last night."

Aikka could tell Stan was trying to hold back an outburst of laughter.

"What he means is that these races are tiring everyone out." Koji tried to get Aikka to stop blushing so hard.

An idea came to Aikka. '_Why do I need to drag Molly into this when these two could answer the boy's question._'

"Stan, Koji, could you do me a favor?" Aikka begged.

"Sure. What is it?" they both replied.

"Thank you both. You just need to answer this boy question." Aikka smiled.

"No problem. So what's your question?" Stan smiled.

"Where do babies come from?" he asked.

Stan and Koji were frozen stiff for about ten seconds.

Koji broke the silence, "Well, would you look at the time. Good luck with that question?

"And I have to be somewhere else that's not here." Stan trying to get away with a pathetic excuse.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Aikka adopted a kid and finally realized that he can't handle the responsibility." Jordan smirked, "So now you're begging the Earth team to take him off your back."

"Well, actually" Aikka was cut off by a yell.

"Jordan, what do you think your doing?" Molly screamed, "Stop trying to pick a fight with Aikka!"

The boy saw Molly and quickly ran up to her and asked her his question, "Where do babies come from?"

"Um, well, the thing is" Molly had no idea how to explain something like that to a little boy, especially one who might reproduced differently than Humans _and_ Nourasians.

Jordan quickly stepped in and actually tried to explain it the way his mom explained it to him when he was five, "Babies come from storks."

"Storks!" both Molly and Aikka exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked becoming more curious.

"Well," Jordan continued to blab on, "when two people who really love each other wants to have a baby they write a letter to the stork factory requesting a baby. Then the mommy and daddy have to fill out a form describing what the want the baby to look like. Then nine to ten months later, the two people go to the hospital to pick up their little bundle of joy."

"Oh, I get it now. Thank you." The boy smiled.

Jordan turned around to find Molly trying to explain to Aikka that humans don't ask a stork to deliver them a baby.

"It's just some lame excuse that people give little kids so they won't have to explain how you actually do it." Molly explained.

After finally grasping the truth, Aikka turned to the boy, "Why did you ask me instead of asking your parents?"

"Because I heard you two talking about having a baby last night." The boy replied.

Aikka and Molly remembered the past night.

"_Oh Aikka, I love you and no one else's." Molly giggled._

"_Is that so?" Aikka smiled, " Well I guess there's only one thing to do now."_

_With that being said Aikka began a little chase after Molly._

"You were watching us?" Molly hesitated after her mind came back to the present.

"Yep, up to the time you two began to chase each other." The boy nodded, "Well goodbye and thanks again."

Molly and Aikka both fell to their knees trying to think this through. Jordan just stared at them still trying to think of any other possibilities that might have happened after Aikka caught Molly in their little chase.

"He was watching us?" Molly sighed.

Finally Jordan spoke up, "Wait there, you guys were actually able to find a stork on Alwas?"

**This was a fanfic that I wrote a while back but I never got around 2 actually posting it. Please Review.**


End file.
